1. Technical Field
A cushion for use between seats on a vehicle and a method of using the same is disclosed. For example, the cushion can be positioned in the legwell between a first seat and a second seat in the row immediately in front of the first seat on an airplane and be laid upon by a passenger.
2. Description of Related Art
Airplane, train and car travel over long distances can be physically uncomfortable, especially for younger passengers accustomed to moving around more than allowed on cars and in planes. Sleeping helps pass the travel time for such passengers, but often the seats do not sufficiently recline to make sleep comfortable, the seats are too uncomfortable (e.g., hard or rough), dirty, the armrest between adjacent seats can not be raised to allow the passenger to lie down across the seats, or the adjacent seat is occupied by another passenger preventing the sleep-desiring passenger from lying across the two seats.
There exist cushions to fill the space in the legwell between the front of the passenger's seat and the back of the next seat forward. However, some of these cushions are rigid, providing an uncomfortable experience. Some also extend to cover the seat, making the entire assembly unnecessarily large, making transport of the cushions even more difficult considering the awkward contortions needed to transit an airport and board and exit a crowded plane, as well as getting into and out of the legwell space in a car or train. The existing inflatable cushions have a single bladder in the legwell area, reducing the ability to adjust the pressure at different locations in the cushion in the legwell, similarly to a bed with a stiffer bottom box spring and a softer top mattress.
Accordingly, a cushion for filling the space in the legwell between seats in adjacent rows is desired that is soft, does not cover the seat, and can be adjusted to different levels of softness and rigidity at different heights is desired.